Why Not?
by bxblover
Summary: Four down, one to go. Mai always gets what she wants. Especially when it comes to men. So when the elusive Yami proves immune to her feminine charms, she sets out to investigate why, and is struck with a little...surprise. YxY, one shot. Yaoi. Lemon.


**WARNING! This story contains boy on boy. Please don't read if you don't approve of yaoi; save us all some time. Not my best fork, but far from my worst, and DEFINITELY no the first of this category. Tis a bit short.**

Mai slipped on her bustier and exited the elevator. With a well-glossed smirk on her face she tossed a couple twenties to the hotel clerk and pushed open the door to face the streets of Domino. Fabulous weather today: bright sun, cloudless sky. There may as well have been birds chirping…even though she was right in the middle of the city.

Smiling, she pulled out her notepad, and flipped to her private list of names: Seto Kaiba; Joey Wheeler; Tristan Taylor; and now Duke Devlin. A cinch that one was, just a couple drinks of a dry Vodka martini and he was putty in her hands. He had left the hotel a couple nights ago, but she found it a very charming place and decided to stick around. Well, she had always said men were too easy. Now there was only one name left for her to cross off. Yami.

Her trademark grin, the one that epitomized 'feminine wiles' spread over her features. Of all the men in that little nerd herd she set her sights for, she'd managed to snag each of them at least once. Except for Yami. Mai was a firm believer in the concept of saving the best for last. She did enjoy challenges after all. Besides, she had heard from the blabbermouth Joey that Yami and Yugi had found a way to separate and rejoin at will recently. If Yugi wanted in on the action then he could join them; heaven knew _she_ had no reason to object.

Her stiletto heels clicked down the street as she made steps to the spot she knew Yugi would be this time of day.

park

Yugi laughed with Téa, reminiscing as they strolled through the peaceful greenery of the park. A couple of men were playing Frisbee with their dogs, some women were quietly reading, kids were playing with kites, and the old people were sitting on the benches, feeding pigeons. The day was delightful, and all was well with the world…for once. He looked up to his friend, and blinked in surprise to see her happy, laughing face turned into a sour glare. He stopped at about the same time she did, and Yugi moved his head to see if he could get her attention. "Téa? Woo-hoo? Téa, you alive in there?"

Still, her glare didn't waver. Yugi turned his head, and smiled when he saw Mai walking towards them on the grass in the park. That explained it. He never quite understood why Téa disliked Mai so much. She was relatively good company, and had a good sense of humor. So maybe she was a little competitive, but so was Joey. "Hi Mai, what's up?"

The named grinned, and once she reached them both her hands stuffed into her pockets. Her hair was a bit ruffled, and her short skirt was wrinkled. He internally questioned her outward appearance, but he bit his tongue. "Hey Yugi. Not much happening for me lately. What about you kiddo?"

He smiled up at her when she came to a stop in front of them. His height wasn't impressive, but added Mai always wore five inch stilettos didn't help. "I can't complain." Yugi turned his head, and elbowed Téa, whose glare hadn't dissipated one little bit. She gasped, rubbed her abused arm and grumbled out, "Hey Mai."

Mai offered her a dazzling smile, which only succeeded in confusing Yugi all the more. As nice as Mai was to her, Téa still treated her like an enemy.

The blonde looked back down at Yugi, and said, "Hey Yugi, mind if I chat with Yami for a moment?"

The boy's mouth opened at the sudden change of subject. "Excuse me?"

She summoned her most charming smile. "Just humor me for a second would you little guy?"

A little put-off at being told what to do, Yugi pursed his lips in a bit of a glower, but did as he was asked, and after a bright flash, the Pharaoh stood in his lights place. "Yes, Mai?"

Grinning triumphantly, the blonde grabbed the Pharaohs hand, and ran in the direction of one of the areas in the park that were thickened with woods. "Sorry to take him away from you Téa, but I need a little private talk with the Pharaoh," she shouted back to the yelling brunette.

Once they were safely nestled behind some trees, she tossed her head to get some of her hair out of her eyes, and grinned down at the miffed Pharaoh. "Hey Yami. So sorry to rush you away there babe, but I got a favor to ask…and I couldn't do it in front of your girlfriend."

Yami, who had looked relatively angry before, now had a wide smirk on his face. She loved that smirk of his; definitely one of his sexier qualities. "Rest assured my dear, Téa is _not_ my girlfriend."

Pretending to be shocked, Mai put her hand in front of her lips, and gasped. "Really? I'm sorry, I thought for sure you two were dating."

He emitted an offended snort, then shook his head. This move actually surprised Mai. The Pharaoh was looking almost disgusted by the idea. Oh well. Just made her job easier.

Grinning, Mai put a hand on her well-rounded hip, and shifted her weight to that hip. "Well, anyway, I have a small favor to ask…"

The Pharaoh crossed his arms in impatience. "Alright then. Get on with it please; I was having a nice walk with my friend and I'd like to resume it."

She released a carefree laugh. "Oh Pharaoh relax! This wont take long." Taking the first bold step, Mai removed her hand from her hip, and placed it on Yami's shoulder. "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind splitting apart from Yugi for a while."

Gasping, the Pharaoh stepped back, uncrossing his arms. "Why do you want me and Yugi to separate?"

Smiling, she stalked after him, putting one hand back on his shoulder, and using the other to straighten his hair. "Oh…no reason…I was just hoping maybe you and I could spend a little…quality time together."

Yami relaxed a little, but his gaze didn't soften. His gaze went from one hand to the other. "You don't waste time do you?"

She cocked her head, knowing that the Pharaoh had already caught on. "Waste is such a terrible thing after all."

Yami looked into her eyes, attempting to find any alternate intentions. "What does Yugi have to do with any of this?"

She shrugged one shoulder gracefully. "Well, hopefully nothing. I was just hoping to…borrow you from him for a while."

There was no response to her actions so far, so Mai went even bolder, and started gliding her fingers down his shirt while she changed her tactics. "I understand if you're a little afraid. There are after all some challenges just not meant to be taken."

His brow rose, so Mai smiled at him again.

"But allow me to try and set your mind at ease."

Supremely confident, Mai leaned down, her full lips pouting, eyes shut, ready for a kiss.

She stopped when she felt warm flesh, positive that it wasn't a pair of lips. Her eyes opened, and she crossed them to find a slim finger against her mouth. She then looked up at Yami, who was grinning wickedly at her.

"Impressive."

Not understanding, Mai blinked, and leaned back.

The Pharaoh confidently crossed his arms. "Knowing that I never take the cowards way out…or refuse a challenge."

Her jaw slackened, and she cleared her throat. He saw through her intentions. He was smiling, so he must not be saying no. Well that was all well and good, but no need for a speech.

"Very clever tactics. You are a very intelligent woman Mai."

She grinned. "Well, thank you."

Yami emitted a sigh. "But I'm afraid I'll have to refuse."

She nodded, then did a double-take so fast her neck cracked. Rubbing at the sore flesh, she said, "What now?"

He shrugged. "Sorry Mai. On top of the fact that I don't find you remotely attractive, there's not a very nice review list on your part."

Furious, Mai screeched, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

The man smirked. The smirk that she just a minute ago found sexy she was now doing a slow burn over. "Mai, just for future reference, when a man gets laid by a big fish, he's going to spread the word…even if it was bad."

Enraged, Mai's face turned beet red, and it only took her two seconds to slap Yami's face, curse up a storm, and stomp away.

Later, when Mai had gotten herself time to cool off, she began to ponder. There was a small set of rusty swings in Domino park, and she made good use of them by rocking back and forth on her heels. The rhythmic squeaking was a little annoying, but nothing that couldn't be lived with. Besides, it helped direct her anger at something that wouldn't be too costly if she destroyed. Why the hell would Yami be so completely flat to the idea? Even if the others had…ranted about her---which she severely doubted---he wouldn't turn her down right on the spot…unless there was a good reason. God DAMNIT! She was so sick of all these little boys trying to show her up. She was better than men damnit! They certainly _tried_, but until she met this group, no man had ever really managed to make her feel like a fool. At least before her father. But aside from him, no one had ever said no to her. And if they did, they were sorry. Yami would be no exception.

Smiling at that resolve, she rose from her place at the swings, and stepped through the grass once more. It had been about a half hour since her little proposal with Yami failed, so perhaps they were still in the park. Sadly, the only person she managed to find was Téa, who was skipping rocks in the small pond. "Hey kid!"

The exaggerated flinch was enough to tell Mai that she had been heard. "Yes," she answered stiffly.

Her hand propped on her hip, Mai demanded, "Where's Yami?"

Grinning with satisfaction, the brunette tossed her hair. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Judging clearly big the vagueness in her eyes, and the fear in her overall expression, she had no idea, and Mai told her so.

Frowning, Téa said, "No! The last time I saw him he was heading towards the brushes near the outside of the park. I haven't seen him since."

Sighing, Mai went in the given direction. By the time she had arrived at a large brush, she was angrily attempting to take off her shoes. Her stilettos were fabulous, but not exactly hike-wear. As she busily attempted to remove them, she thought she heard a light chuckle. Dropping one of her shoes, she blinked, then got closer to the sound, almost sure she could hear a voice. She got closer, straining for the sound. There was a large bush blocking her sound though, so she pushed it aside and peeked through the shrubbery, positive this time she heard voices. "The nerve of her! Asking if she can _borrow_ you!"

A tenor chuckle sounded with the high rasp. "I told her no. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Knowing she recognized those sounds, she pushed through the last of the greens, and gasped. There, right before her eyes, were Yami and Yugi. Yugi naked as the day he was born, and Yami shirtless. The paler boy was on his back, hoisted up by his elbows to face the other man, seemingly distracted by the flesh at Yugi's stomach. "That's not the point! The point is she has no right to ask! Who does she think she is? She can't just go around sleeping with other people's boyfriends!"

The tanned boy looked up for a moment with a wry smile. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't know about us, love."

Yugi's lips pursed again, only this time in a pout, and he said, "Well still, that's no excuse!"

Yami smiled up at the other boy, and crawled up his body until they were face-to-face. "Why aibou! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous."

The little one blushed. "I am not! You can only be jealous if you're insecure about a relationship."

His legs, almost like a catapult, launched around the other man's hips. Grinning in a way Mai didn't know he could, Yugi said in a husky voice, "and there's nothing insecure about this relationship."

The darker one laughed a little and rocked his hips. "Damn right."

The two smiled at each other before Yugi wrapped one hand around his neck and brought him down for a kiss that lasted about ten seconds before he reached between their bodies and attempted to unbutton his partner's leather pants. In a heaving voice the paler one said, "I hate these pants!"

Yami rose to straddle Yugi while his pants were undone, and said in confusion, "I thought you loved these pants?"

Having succeeded at lowering the zipper, the child was now impatiently attempting to tug at the garment. "Okay, they look hot on you, but they're a bitch to get off."

The older one laughed again. "Got it." He seemed to be enjoying the other mans frustrations at first, but then had mercy on his lover and rose to his feet to remove the leather trousers himself.

Mai's eyes widened as she gawked. Good God she was missing OUT!

She bit her lower lip as the paler one tugged him down. They kissed again, this time their bodies writhing against each other. Yami broke away to press small kisses on his lovers jaw before his face disappeared against Yugi's cheek. She could tell his mouth was moving, but she couldn't make out the words he was whispering in the others ear. Whatever they were, they made Yugi moan with delight, and push the older man violently until he was on top.

Yami didn't look remotely displeased by this new change. If anything, he looked elated. Yugi's back was lightly sprinkled in grass that stuck to his skin, no doubt itchy, but he didn't look like he cared, or even noticed. "My turn," he said, and let go of the other mans arms, allowing them to drift down the outside of the others body, all the way down to his feet. Once there, after a soft caress to the tanned foot, he hoisted one of the legs to his mouth. He was busy giving gentle kisses to the slim calf while Mai started to feel a bit heated. Making sure to keep her eyes on the two boys, she removed her jacket while the leg jerked slightly when the boy's mouth had reached the small area underneath the knee. Yami laughed, leading her to the conclusion that Yugi had found a ticklish spot. The boy slowly leaned down, and kissed his way up a trembling thigh, making the Pharaoh moan in anticipation. Without warning, he quickly wrapped his mouth around his darks erection, making both Mai and Yami gasp in surprise.

The tanned boy moaned, loudly. His entire body writhed, and his head flopped back and forth over the grass. "Ahh!"

He put one leg over his others shoulder, shielding the real action from Mai's view, but he suddenly arched his hips, causing Yugi's head to rise for a moment before it came back down again, causing both of the teens to moan loudly; the younger males a little muffled.

A graceful hand came down to tangle in Yugi's hair, gently at first before he tugged sharply, his back arching. "Yugi! Oh---my light!"

His hips bucked once more, the little duelist's head staying in place this time. The Pharaoh groaned, then let out a blissful sigh, and relaxed on the grass. His eyes closed in contented delight.

Mai attempted to swallow the lump in her throat, not entirely sure how she was feeling. Turned on? Well, she was watching two hotties get it on in a park…who wouldn't be? But damnit, she wanted Yami!

Yami's eyes opened suddenly and he hooked his hands under the paler teens underarms and hoisted him up until they were face-to-face. Despite the yami's submissive position, he apparently had the upper hand; devouring Yugi's mouth, and dragging his hands down to cup his behind, which was a decent size for such a petit kid.

The darker man moved his hands, apparently trying to rearrange the body on top of him. Mai held her breath in anticipation, praying she wouldn't be discovered…

Yami bit his little one's lower lip, desperately wishing to give back some of the pleasure that he had just received. Mai actually sort of amused him with her little request. His hikari on the other hand appeared to need a little distracting. A task which the Pharaoh was _more_ than happy to accomplish.

Proving his desire, Yami urgently attempted to arrange his aibou to where he was straddling his waist. He hadn't prepared Yugi, and knew that they would both regret it later, but he was far too lost in his light to care. One hand snuck up the little ones body to tweak a nipple, striving to stimulate him enough so his mind would be off the soon-to-come pain.

The paler duelist yelped, and arched up suddenly, making Yami whimper at the loss of contact. "Yami," he said, his voice turning into a high-pitched whine that was more like a squeal.

The darker man licked his lips and closed them tight for a second, trying his best not to laugh at the innocent gurgle. "What is it my light?"

His wide eyes shifted from the left to the right, and he said in a very low voice, "Are we really gonna…" his voice became so soft that the King had to strain to hear him. "_Do it_…with her watching?"

Yami grinned, and slid one of his hands up the hikari's back to pull him down again so he could whisper in his ear while pressing soft kisses to the lobe.

"As far as we've already gone…"

The hikari gasped as his yami gave a swift jerk to the seeping erection between his legs.

Her grinned at the boy's reaction. "Do you think it would hurt more to keeping going, or to stop?"

Unpleasant reality settled in for Yami, reminding him once more that he had no lubrication. He was about to open his mouth to acquiesce to the request of stopping, when the little one bucked his hips into his hands.

Yami looked up at his lover, his violet eyes sexily glimmering with lust while his cheeks were flushed and his swollen lips were parted. "Please don't stop."

He honestly didn't have it in him to say no.

His hand gave another sharp pump to his aibou's member, causing him to throw his head back and moan.

Yami's stomach lurched in interest at the seductive sound. He loved the sounds his partner made…but he couldn't lie to him.

"Yugi…I-I don't have anything for---"

He was cut off by a finger on his lips. Once more he looked up at Yugi. One hand was gently plucking at the rosy peak of his nipple, the other still pumping the child's penis, his hand and stomach slightly wet with pre-come. His aibou's left hand was fisted in the grass while the other had a finger insistently pressing against his mouth. Yugi had began a rhythmic thrust of his hips into the Game King's hand.

Amethyst eyes narrowed and he stared down at his other. "I don't care."

Red eyes widened. The last time his love had said those words they were followed by…

"Make it hurt."

Yami growled, and removed his hands to grip the child's hips. He arranged them both just enough before he plunged into the depths of his lover.

Yugi cried out, his back arching and his fingernails digging half-moons into tanned flesh. Yami groaned back, his mind spinning as he bucked himself into his lover's heat. Almost frantically he brought one hand down and laced his fingers with his love.

His mind now devoid of any and all thoughts of preparation, the Pharaoh thrust roughly into Yugi, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure. Without being stretched beforehand, the little duelist was tighter than usual, his inner muscles clinging to his buried length.

He thrust once more, this time hitting the spot inside the little one that made him cry out in pleasure. The Pharaoh groaned when the boy sank down against him, bringing them even closer. "Oh…GODS!"

The dark removed both hands, and locked them on the swell of slim calves, anchoring him to the grass beneath them. Almost frantically then he began to move, his back arching while Yugi bucked down against him, each stroke against his prostate causing him to make a loud moan similar to a howl.

Yami couldn't see, his vision grayed out while the pressure built in his body; his breath hitched, his stomach muscles growing tight and his length felt clenched within the child. Delirious with pleasure, he looked up once more at Yugi.

He had his head thrown back, touches of the gold parts of his hair fallen to his sweat-slicked shoulders, his mouth open in a gasp while his hands were braced on Yami's chest. The falling sun shined against his back, casting a beautiful silhouette, the edges of his body shining down gold rays.

Grinning in delight, Yami's last thought, '_My angel…all mine_,' swept across his mind when his vision went black as he climaxed, yelling out his ecstasy to the trees as his lover quickly followed with a light sigh.

The Game King allowed the smaller one to collapse on top of him; in fact smiling at the back of the boy's head snuggled against his neck, lightly kissing the pale flesh. One arm wrapped lazily around his aibou and he left it there. The two lay that way for some time, lost in each other and the quietness of the beauteous nature around them.

At one point however, with a sigh, Yugi said loudly, "Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Is she gone yet?"

There was a shrill gasp, then a quick ruffle of clothing, some twig snapping, then to top it off, a loud thud before there was the unmistakable sound of running shoes.

Yami grinned. "I'll take that as a yes, aibou."

**Fin. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. :) PS: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**


End file.
